geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Future Death
I Just Want To Start Off By Doing The Right Thing To Say,Just To Make You Don't Need to Count Any Simpsons Episodes,Well,Prepare To Be Dissapointed,They Just Don't Pick Up Many Episodes,They Were Scrapped Ones Too.There Was Also A Scrapped one I'll Never Forget. I Worked For Fox Back in 2001,We Had To Test Every Simpsons Episode To Complete.For Some Reason We Got Something That Was Suppossed To Be A Sequel Of Bart to The Future,The Title Looked Like A 6-Year Old Wrote it.Sometimes There's Scripts That Have Funny Titles Like"How Money Works” And "Lisa's Job At Young" Even Though The Titles Don't Really Have A Great Point.The Title Actually Read"Future Death",We Couldn't Think More Than A Morbid Joke,We Couldn't Know How It Came Here In The First Place.The Episode Started When Bart Was Watching The News,His Roomate Ralph Was Eating Some French Fries.Bart Tells Ralph That They Should Go To Lisa's Presidential Celebration ,Ralph Said That The Presidental Celebration is Awful,But Bart Said It Was Going To Be More Amazing,So They Took A Bus And Went There.However It Did Took a Long Time To Go There.They finally Went There And Watch,Lisa Was Announcing That The Budget Crunch Will be Deleted,However Homer and Marge Were Home Due To Their Health Problems,Lisa Also Stated That She will Make It A Better Country.Everybody Started Booing, Except Bart And Ralph,Who Were Still Sitting Unfortunaly The Secret Service Were Gunned Down,And They Started Throwing Every item at Lisa.And Somebody Was Using Their Stapler As A Weapon. It Was Horrifying And Crazy,Then Somebody Killed Her.Bart And Ralph Drove Back Home,Ralph Went Inside While Bart Was Outside.Bart Was Looking Forlon,Then It Said That 1 Year Has Passed.Now Bart Was Looking More Forlon Than Ever,Then He Began To Cry Sofly,I Wanted To Cry Too.Even Though The Crying Went On,Then There Was A Face That Was Also Looking Sad.It Was Maggie,It's Reveals That While The Crowd Was Booing At Lisa,Everbody Beated Maggie Up For Agreeing With Her.Her Face Dissapeared After 5 Seconds.Bart's Crying Still Went On,Then Got A Little Bit More Pained.He Started His Usual Crying Sound From Bart Gets An F.The Screen Twitched Before Going Back To Normal. Then The Quality Was Getting Medicore,Then We Noticed That Blood Was Coming Out Of Bart's Eyes. Ralph Also Died Due To Not Getting Any Sleep Because He Was Worried About Bart For Not Coming Inside.The Screen Twitched Again,But This Time Somthing Flashed,As If Something Was About To Take Over The Screen. We Had To Zoomed Back To See What Happened,The What We Saw Was Horrible,It Appeared To Be That Garfield Charater(Bo Sheep),It Was A Realistic Photo To Be Honest,He Has Appeared To Be Killed. His Stomach Was Split,He Had His Throat Slit And His Eyes Gouged Out.It Also Appeared That He Was Crying.It Was Hyper Realistic To Be Honest.What's Worst That There Was A Shadow Of A Photographer, He Appeared To Be A Bully,It Was Not Nelson,Not Jimbo Either.I'm Pretty Sure the Bully Was Responsible for His Death.After That Bart Continued Crying,It Got Even More Pained And Anger.Then The Episode Jumpcuts to Bart Next To A Window,We Finally Get To Noticed His Eyes,They Were Hyper Realistic Bloodshot,Also Crying Blood.It Went More Pain And Anger.Then It Jump Back To Bart Outside,Now Since The Blood Was Coming Out Of His Eyes,Blood Started Coming Out Of His Nose.Then After 12 Seconds The Blood Was Not Coming Out Of His Nose Anymore.The Screen Twitched Again And Yet Again Flashed With Something We Had To Go Back,This Time It Was A Creepy Picture Of Squidward,He Had That same Grin From That Episode Employee Of The Month.After That Bart Started Strolling Down The Road,He Sitted Down,He Had Found A Rifle,He Putted The Rifle In His Head,Then Killed Himself.The Screen Went Red,No Gracie Films Logo,No 20th Century Fox Logo Either.We Had To Get Mike Scully To Watched This,And Of Course, He Watched The Whole Thing.He Was A Little Suspicious.Unfortunaly There Was Nothing to Do About it. There Was And Investigtion Due To The Photos,But I Gotta Say If There Is A Photo Like That,I'll Have To Think Twice About it Category:Creepypastas for The Shadow Reader Category:Lost Episodes Category:The Simpsons Category:It's not squidward's suicide so please stop saying it's a clone...